How could this happen?
by Silence is Lovely
Summary: Nobody knows how sweet innocent Lindsay can get herself in such a horrid situation. As the CSIs try to figure out what happen they discover a very intrestingly creepy secret...


_Flack approaches the CSIs_

**Flack** - "Witnesses say they saw a young woman - petite, with short hair, run frantically into the building. Five to ten minutes later she was falling out the window. Nobody saw nobody. By-standers called 911. Victim was alive when EMS arrived and she was rushed to the hospital. No ID yet; I haven't even seen the victim yet."

**Mac** -"Thanks Flack. Could be attempted suicide, it appears as if the she jumped out of the second story window, but the canvas below saved her life by slowing her fall and decreasing the impact. Flack can you find out which room the victim fell from? Danny I need you to follow the victim and process as soon as possible, we don't want to lose any evidence. Hawkes, you and I are going to process the scene."

_Exit Flack and Danny._

_Mac takes out his penlight._

_Hawkes walks over to the blood pool._

**Hawkes** - "Looks as is if this is the point of impact."

_A company car rolls up to the police tape and Stella walks out._

**Stella** - "What have we got Mac?"

**Mac** - "It appears to be an attempted suicide. Victim's on her way to the hospital, Danny's gone to process the victim. Hawkes and I are processing to scene, so you can glove up. Hey, has anyone seen or heard from Lindsay? This is her building so she should have been the first on the scene."

_Stella finds ID._

**Stella** - "Oh my God. Mac, I think she was."

**Mac** - "What?"

_Stella shows Mac Lindsay's bloody ID._

**Mac** - "Stella go to the hospital and confirm whether or not it is Lindsay, and if she is then make sure Danny doesn't do anything stupid. Keep me posted."

_Exit Stella._

_Enter Flack._

**Flack** - "Apartment 2B."

**Mac** - "That's Lindsay's apartment."

**Flack** - "Wait, hold-on, Lindsay's apartment?"

**Hawkes** - "Stella found her ID."

**Mac** - "Hawkes, process the scene. This may not be our primary scene. Flack and I will search the apartment."

**Hawkes** - "Sure thing, Mac."

_Exit Mac and Flack._

_At the hospital…_

**Stella** - "Hey, Danny. Where is she?"

**Danny** - "She's getting stitched up. Doctor says he'll be done in a matter of seconds. Only a couple of stitches to a nasty head wound and she's all ours. Does Mac want me back at the scene?"

**Stella** - "Why would you say that?"

**Danny** - "We don't need two people to process one person."

**Stella** - "Danny, we think there is a possibility that the victim could be Lindsay."

**Danny** - "What!? But - how?"

**Stella** - "I found her ID at the scene covered in blood, she hasn't picked up her cell and she hasn't arrived at the scene yet."

**Danny** - "That. That could mean anything."

**Stella** - "Yes, Danny, it could, but if it is Lindsay you have to let me process her."

_Enter Doctor._

**Doctor** - "She's ready, now. But, she is suffering from slight amnesia - we don't know when she might regain her memory. She has a fractured elbow, heavy bruising on both shins, we found glass fragments in the palm of her right hand. Bandaging the wound right away was necessary so we bagged the glass for you. There were some burn patterns on her left wrist, colar bone, and behind her left earlobe. We haven't patched those yet, I assumed you would want to collect as much evidence without doctor contamination. We gave her some morphine to dull the pain. It looks as if she had gone through a terrible ordeal. But, I'll leave the rest for you to find out."

**Stella** - "Thank you, Doctor."

_Danny enters room without a word, Stella follows._

_Lindsay is sitting on the bed, wearing hospital scrubs, with a nurse fluttering around her._

**Lindsay** - "It's ok. I'm fine."

**Stella** - "Lindsay?"

**Lindsay** - "Oh, hi, Stella, what are you doing here? And Danny too. Yeah, I don't know why or how I got here. Weird, huh?"

**Danny** - "A little too much morphine, eh, Montana?"

_Lindsay playfully punches Danny in the stomach, but winces at the balling of her fist._

**Danny** - "Hey, take it easy."

_Lindsay looks down at her bandaged, right hand confused._

_Nurse hands Stella evidence bags._

**Nurse** - "These are her clothes and the glass fragmants we found in her right hand."

**Stella** - "Thank you."

_Exit nurse._

**Stella** - "Lindsay, what is the last thing you can remember?"

**Lindsay** - "I don't understand. Why am I here? Why are _you_ here?"

**Stella** - "We think there is a possibility that you were attacked and pushed out your apartment window. Mac, Hawkes, and Flack are at your apartment now, trying to find out what happened to you."

**Lindsay** - "I was pushed…?"

**Stella** - "Lindsay, it's important that you try to remember as much as you can, so we can find this guy."

**Danny** - "We're going to catch this guy with or without your memory, so don't worry. Relax and take it easy."

**Lindsay** - "I remember…being in your apartment, then leaving. Cigarette smoke - something burning - pain - anger - fear. Then fast, falling darkness? Now I'm here. None of it makes sense, right?"

**Danny** - "I'm going to need to process you, ok?"

_Lindsay nods._

**Stella** - "Danny. Maybe I should process her."

**Danny** - "I got this."

_Danny pulls out his Nikon camera._

**Lindsay** - "It's ok."

**Stella** - "Well, I'm going to take your clothes back to the lab and see what I can find. Hang in there. There is no way in hell that this guy is getting away with what he did."

_Exit Stella._

_At the crime lab…_

_Stella is talking on the phone with Mac._

**Mac** - "How's Lindsay doing?"

**Stella** - "She has slight amnesia and all she can remember is: being in Danny's house, leaving, then smelling cigarettes and something burning. She remembers pain, fear, anger and fast, falling darkness. And then waking up in the hospital. Mac she doesn't look too good."

**Mac** - "Where are you?"

**Stella** - "I'm at the lab processing Lindsay's clothes."

**Mac** - "Who's with Lindsay?"

**Stella** - "Danny."

**Mac** - "You let him process her?"

**Stella** - "I didn't have much of a choice. It was either send him to the lab with Lindsay's clothes and let him grow restless with lab work or take him off the case and leave him in the mercy of his own temper. And Lindsay agreed to him processing her."

**Mac** - "Stella, you know if Danny is on this case then this could be comprimised. This is a top priority case, we need everyone focased, Stella give you evidence to Adam, and head down to the hospital. I'll call Danny. Keep me posted."

_He hung up. _


End file.
